Oh the Tangled Web we weave
by stardustsecret
Summary: A girl gets pregnant, Voldemort is risen, The child is the world's only hope
1. I

A/N: Yes we all know that I'm too lazy to type the first four years of Hogwarts for any of my characters. So I'm just going to start out when this character's in her 5th year. Sound good? lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Only the characters that you don't recognize and the plot are mine. The rest is someone else's, whether it be J.K. Rowling or the publishers of the Harry Potter books.  
  
  
  
When I arrived for my sixth year at the wonderful school called Hogwarts, my breath was once again taken away by the castle's beauty. I had become a prefect that year and wore my badge proudly, though my dad had nearly broken it by going into one of his all too often drunken fits. Maybe I had better explain a bit about me. My name is Jupiter Ann Hazel Dillon, Ann for short. I have shoulder length red hair, not the kind that sticks out, I mean, I'm easy to spot in a croud, but my hair doesn't automatically catch your eye. My friends, Fred and George Weasley, have hair like that. The three of us are like the three muskateers. We've been best friends since our first year in Hogwarts, thinking back I can remember those times...  
  
The young girl stepped into the boat that was to take her across the lake to her new school. Two redheaded boys, obviously twins, stepped in right after her followed by an older redheaded boy who hurried off towards a group of carriages.  
  
"Hi! I'm George Weasley and this is my brother Fred!" One of the twins said.  
  
The girl smiled and said in her soft, timid voice, "I'm Jupiter Ann Hazel Dillon...call me Ann for short. It's nice to meet you two."  
  
"Hi!" Fred said eagerly, "And the pleasure's all ours!" He smiled down at her, as he was slightly taller than her (both of them were)  
  
When they reached the palace the twins asked her if she was muggle born or pure blood, they correctly read her hesitation and began to explain what muggles and pure bloods were. Soon it was time for the sorting and Ann, Fred, and George stood in line to be sorted. An old, stern looking witch stood up at the head of the line and beside her was a stool with a stuffy old hat on it. Suddenly the hat started singing (to Ann's total suprise)  
  
"Oh I'm not pretty that's true, that's true  
  
But I bet I read minds better than you do!  
  
I look in your head to see where you must be  
  
Better to set your thoughts on free!  
  
Gryffindor with warriors brave hearted,  
  
Slytherin with ambitious thoughted,  
  
Ravenclaw, breeding knowledge fair,  
  
Loyalty in Hufflepuff's chair!  
  
One of these four, I'll place you in,  
  
So set me on your head and lets begin!"  
  
Suddenly the witch standing up at the front of the line and reading off names called out,"Dillon, Jupiter" Ann walked to the front of the room and sat on the stool, The professor, who had introduced herself earlier as Professor McGonagall, set the hat on her head and she immediately heard in her mind.  
  
'Hmm...you'd be good in Hufflepuff, much loyalty I see in you...but Also do I see much knowledge like a Ravenclaw...a thirst for Knowledge like a Slytherin, and a true brave heart like a Gryffindor...I can sense in your heart that you are not evil...nor do you wish to be...better make it... GRYFFINDOR!!" The last was shouted aloud and Ann moved to join the other Gryffindors at the long table set out for them. Soon enough, Fred and George joined them and the three were deep in conversation by the time dinner began..  
  
Ahh those were the days. In my third year, the young Harry Potter arrived in our school. I didn't pay much attention to it, for which I noticed Harry was Grateful. We had become fast friends and I had turned to him when I had fallen in love with George last year...thinking of that I glanced at George and shrugged. He liked others and I, personally, wasn't going to stand in the way of his happiness. I watched the sorting with a sort of dull interest and soon lapsed back into talking to Fred, George, and our friend Lee. When Harry arrived at the table (He had fainted when the Dementors had searched the Hogwarts Express.) I gave him a smile and turned back to my heated discussion with George, Fred, and Lee. As I was a prefect I PROBABLY shouldn't have been talking about this, but no matter.  
  
"No way!" Growled Fred, "That would be too easy! Not to mention that it's not messy enough!"  
  
"I tend to agree with Fred," I told George and Lee, "We need to try something like transfiguring him into a Jackass for a day and a half, though that's too easy still."  
  
"Easy but also quick and simple to prepare," was George's reply, "Whad'ya think Fred?" at Fred's nod he turned to Lee who nodded as well, then he turned back to me, "Alright miss genius! I suppose you have a plan?" at my smug nod he laughed and the four of us huddled closer together, "Alright, enlighten us oh genius one!"  
  
I giggled lightly and layed out my plan to my friends, without blinking all three agreed that it would be the best possible way to get at the person in question...our least favorite teacher, Severus Snape. Snape was always favoring the Slytherins, as he was their head of house he could get away with it. The Slytherins were the only ones that would put up with his greasy haired insufferable pompous jackass highness. (When I accidentally turned him into a donkey in our second year on an experiment with a practical joke gone bad, the name stuck...the Donkey King. Of COURSE he automatically assumed that I meant to do it and took three hundred points off Gryffindor...which (thankfully) Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, promptly returned nearly in full. He took of ten for using a wand in potions class against the teacher's orders but that was all...thankfully).  
  
So we went about the preparations for the joke and, in potions class the next afternoon, we all began our special assignments. Fred "accidentally" added dragonsbane to his cheerfulness potion. When Snape ordered him to begin again he winked at me and began fresh on a new potion under the teacher's supervision. During this time, unknown to Snape and his pet Snakes, Lee had slipped into Snape's office and came back out, winking at me and George to signal our turns. I immediately raised my hand after smudging my notes enough to make a small part indecipherable. When Professor Snape walked over to me, I asked him what that part was supposed to be and, since I was the only Gryffindor he half tolerated, he told me, semipatiently, once again. While he was doing this George uttered a soft charm at the Potions Master's back and winked at me. When I had recopied down that part of the notes and continued on my potion it was soon brewed correctly.  
  
The next morning when everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, A sudden donkey bray split the air, it was a mix of Snape's enraged voice and the donkey braying, "JUPITER DILLON!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!?!?!?!?!?!" A little pudgy donkey with slimy greasy hair on it's head galloped into the great hall Amid the laughing students, braying like mad, "WHEN I GET MY HAN...err....HOOVES ON YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!"  
  
"But Professor!" I said, "I didn't do it!"  
  
"She's right!" Fred, George, and Lee shouted as one. "She didn't do it!"  
  
Mr. Donkey King pinned his ears back and kicked out at them, then he tried to snake his head in to bite me, but the rest of my friends jumped in as did Harry and his two friends. When Snape turned around he found Proffessors McGonagall and Dumbledore standing there.  
  
"I DEMAND THAT JUPITER DILLON BE EXPELLED AT ONCE!" He roar/brayed.  
  
"Why Professor? For something that happened three years ago?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"YES!!! AND FOR THIS HUMILIATION!"  
  
"Now my dear Severus, you must relax and let us get to the bottom of this!" Professor Dumbledore stepped in. "Give me your wand Jupiter..."  
  
"Ann...call me Ann..." I put in as I handed the headmaster my wand.  
  
He nodded and tapped his wand tip to mine, "Finite Incantatem." a Cat came out of it, from when I had transfigured my puppy into a cat while everyone inspected her the night before. I looked up at Fred and George and they both smiled.  
  
"SHE DID IT! I KNOW SHE DID!!!!" Professor Snape howled. "THIS IS THE ULTIMATE LAST STRAW! JUPITER ANN HAZEL DILLON!!!!" I winced...Professor Snape obviously either heard me say my full name...or...he knew my parents. Since my mom and dad beat me...I prayed it wasn't the latter...unfortunately... "I'LL BE PERSONALLY INFORMING YOUR PARENTS ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the next part of the prank caught on and the slimy git was a pile of shit, literally. I backed away from it and ran from the Great Hall...a total of 7 people knew that my parents beat me until I couldn't move nearly every night: Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore. Of them all, only Harry and George (I suspect Harry told George because I most certainly didn't) knew that my dad had been responsible for the twin broken legs and arms I had had during 4th year.  
  
I ran without direction or hesitation, not paying any attention to where I ran and not caring...when I finally collapsed to the floor I was in the library. Madam Pince looked over me sharply and immediately sent for Dumbledore. I lay there in a huddle of sobbing, gasping, shaking flesh; not caring whether or not anyone saw me nor what they had to say about it. I heard the door open somewhere behind me and the next thing I knew someone was gathering me into their arms and picking me up.  
  
"I'll take her to our dormitory Professor Dumbledore," Came George's familiar voice somewhere nearby, "And...with your permission, I'd like to remain with her until she's ready for classes."  
  
"Granted," I heard Dumbledore say, his usually merry voice filled with sympathy and regret, "I doubt she'll be able to return to classes for a couple of days though...are you sure?"  
  
"Yes sir...Fred and Lee can bring me my work." I felt one of the arms holding me shift ever so slightly, my eyes still squeezed shut with all of my strength. Dumbledore must have responded but at that moment I realized just who was holding me and with a whimper I buried my face in his neck. We must have began moving because the next thing I knew I was in one of the soft couches in the Gryffindor Common Room and George was stroking my hair out of my face, cooing softly in a conforting voice as he did, "It's ok Ann...it's ok..."  
  
I opened my eyes timidly and looked into the kind brown eyes that I had learned to love. He smiled as I did and I could tell by the relief in his eyes that he'd been afraid that I wouldn't respond to him. "That's better...I almost went to find Harry." I saw the sudden sadness in his eyes, "After all you two seem to be pretty tight..." I could hear his voice nearly break and he stood with a flash and whirled away from me angrily...or so I thought, the next time he spoke it erased all doubt in my mind that he WASN'T angry. "I wish I could be there for you as much as he seems to be...you could never know how much you mean to me..." He never once looked at me while he talked.  
  
I stood up and walked silently up behind him, laying my hand on his shoulder. He whirled around and looked down at me. "George...I can know...because if it's anything close to what you mean to me..." He cut me off by gathering me in his arms tightly. I buried my face in his warm, strong chest and sighed softly.  
  
I heard the smile in his voice as he next spoke, "Did you see that ol' donkey king's face when he turned back...no...you wouldn't have. Dumbledore gave him a lecture about all of that and then he took Snape off to talk to him...that's when I came after you, Fred, Lee, Harry, Hermione, and Ron wanted to know why that was so bad and when I told them they were all ready to hex Snape."  
  
I pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes, a smile of my own dawning on my face, "It's good to have such loyal friends." I said softly, "It's good to know that someone's loyal in this world." I couldn't look away, my ice blue eyes searching George's soft brown ones, the smile left his face as he slowly drifted closer to me and I automatically stood ever so slightly on my toes (George was still a heck of a lot taller than me when I was on my toes even) and drifted closer to him.  
  
He brushed my lips ever so gently with his, when I responded I heard him sigh and his mouth became firmer and more insistent, to which my own mouth was more than happy to respond. I felt his hands moving over me, awakening sensations that I didn't know were possible. I was also dimly aware of my own hands searching his own body. He groaned and picked me up, carrying me up the stairs to my dorm. As I was one of very few sixth year girls my dorm was more practical. We pulled apart just long enough to put up several spells around my bed before falling together again.  
  
When we finished, we lay there for a while just reveling in each other's presence and being thankful for silencing spells. After a while, George got up and pulled on his clothes, dropping a soft, thorough kiss on my mouth before he slipped out of the girl's dorm and, I assumed, back to his own dorm. I whimpered ever so slightly and took the spells off of my bed, rolling over and curling up in the bed that, just a few minutes before, had held the man I loved along beside me. My last thought as I drifted to sleep was, 'What happens if I come up pregnant? Will George be there for me?'  
  
  
  
Stardust's Rambling: Well... *cough choke gag* Did you like it? I know I know...I don't usually write...er...type...stuff like this. Oh well everyone has their days...right? RIGHT?! Right. Walp...looks like everything's gonna turn out great for Ann right? *doubtful look* Weellllll I dunnoooooo. I guess you're just going to have to watch the next episode!...er...I mean...read the next chapter! Aheh ^.^; I need a few reviews before I go on to the next chapter peoples! And DO check out my other two fics and review on them! I'm working on getting chapter 5 up on those fics and now I'll be busy on this one too. I've got another fic coming too. It won't be Harry Potter but I'm HOPING It'll be good. Anyhoo. I'll take my leave now. *Sweeps into an exaggerated mock bow and dissapears in a flurry of stardust* 


	2. Seriously

A/N: I screwed up during the last chapter...she's in 5th year still.  
  
Around three weeks later, the most curious thing happened to me. I felt queasy and horrible. This wasn't exactly good...I'd seen my mother pregnant enough times that I knew what the signs were...so I did the first thing that I could think of...I went to Madam Pomfrey. She looked at me grimly, almost darkly, and informed me quite calmly, that I was quite pregnant- three weeks so- in fact.  
  
With a groan I knew that the very thing that I'd prayed wouldn't happen...had. I turned and walked out of the hospital wing to talk to Harry and George, who were waiting for me. They both looked quite worried about me. I took Harry aside and told him first. He nodded and promised to help.  
  
"Count on being the godfather, if George agrees." I said with an adoring grin, then I turned and walked over to George.  
  
"What was that about?" He asked quietly, too quietly...  
  
"I was telling Harry that I was pregnant and that I wanted..." George cut me off.  
  
"IS HE THE FATHER!? HAVE YOU BEEN SCREWING HARRY BEHIND MY BACK!?" He screamed. I stepped back and Harry came forward angrily.  
  
"Don't fool yourself George!" Harry growled. "She was telling me that she wanted to name me godfather when the baby was born, if it was ok with you!"  
  
I looked up at George who turned on me desperately. "Is this true?!" he demanded.  
  
I nodded, tears in my eyes. I saw his angry glare immediately fall from his face and he looked at me so tenderly that I could have cried just with the love behind that gaze. He moved forward and scooped me into his arms with such despairing love that I did cry. I cried softly into his shoulder as he held me and whispered over and over how sorry he was for jumping to conclusions, how the baby's godfather could be anyone I wanted.  
  
When I calmed down, I looked up at George and whispered softly to him. "You're the father. I've never been with anyone else...and I never want to be with anyone else." He smiled and hugged me.  
  
We walked out of the hospital wing and down to the great hall. I moved up to the head table to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore about it. He frowned as I explained everything in a jumble of words and, with a sigh, agreed that I could carry the baby and work on my studies. I'd have the child during the summer and he agreed that it wouldn't be wise to send me back to my parents...though my little sister was turning eleven and would be getting her letter of acceptance this year and would want me with her to get her supplies and stuff...  
  
Professor Dumbledore agreed that I could go back after I had the child to help my seventeen-year-old sister take her. Verin had been invaluable in helping me through Hogwarts and I knew that my older sister was proud of everything I did. No matter what that was. She would always...ALWAYS be there for me. I was so sure of this that I didn't think anything could go wrong.  
  
The weeks passed with stunning swiftness, I couldn't believe how fast the year was going. Meanwhile, with each passing week I was growing rounder and rounder. Professor Dumbledore had cast a spell on me so that only my closest friends and I could tell that I wasn't as slim and fit as I was before. He also cast a spell on me so that I could fit into my desks just as perfectly as before. And I'd always been a heavy eater, I had such a high metabolism that everything I ate was gone within the hour. So everyone in the school was used to my packing away the food as if it was my first meal in several months. Now, however, I was eating for two...my metabolism was working overtime it seemed. I was hard pressed to keep up my hyper appearance.  
  
Stardust's Rambling: Yes well, I finally got the second chapter to this fic up. Sorry it took so long. We all know that I'm a loser who can't seem to get my fics up on time. Anyway...! Part of the reason that this one has been delayed for so long is that the materials for this fic have been at my dad's house and I just recently got tired of trying to get a disk to copy it to and rewrote the entire chapter. Yes yes...I'll try my hardest to get up more chapters faster. I promise. Anyway, I'll see you soon! *Disappears with a pop and a shower of stardust.* 


End file.
